truth untold
by DarkAngelYoru
Summary: what happens to the war when the truth comes out? follow Harry and Draco on this new path and see if things change for the better or for the worst. I dedicate this to my RP partner. I love you Dae and i don't know what i would do without you so i'm writing our story down.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was standing around and talking with Crabbe and Goyle while they waited for the time to go up and eat. Draco s mind was on that new boy, the one who was friend with the mud blood and the Weasley boy. It drove him crazy that someone could ever be friends with the likes of them. That Potter is so aggravating. How dare he talk to me like that? Doesn t he realize that my father could get him removed?!

Harry was walking down with Ron and Hermione for supper going over and over the fight he had with Malfoy. He couldn't figure out how he could hate someone so much and get this feeling all over every time he was close to him. He heard Hermione and Ron talking about it and he frowned more. He kept remembering the feel of Malfoy's breath on his skin. He had been so close to him.

Draco walked in front of Crabbe and Goyle still thinking of the fight he d had with Potter as he walked towards supper. He shook his head and just seemed to get angrier and filled with a feeling that every time he heard someone in the hall mention Potter s name it made him wanna punch them or Potter or actually maybe both.

Harry saw Draco across the hall at the same time Ron did and hopped Ron wouldn't say anything but of course he did "Oi Malfoy" he yelled as Hermione tried to pull him into the great Hall and I looked down angrily and tried to help her "not now Ron teacher's. I already have detention with him tonight please" he grumbled.

Draco looked up and sneered seeing Harry with his friends. He glared at Ron and took a couple steps towards the trio. What do you want Weasley? I can see if my father can give you my hand me downs if you really need them.

Ron growled and pushed out of our hold "no thanks I might catch pathetic syndrome from them. You are lucky you had them to back you up Malfoy. Harry would have kicked your ass otherwise. But you always have your body guards don't you Malfoy to much of a coward to fight for yourself" Ron spat at Malfoy and Harry sighed but stood behind him as back up and Hermione looked around for any sign of a teacher "not here Ron a teacher could see" she begged.

Draco narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Ron. I m not the coward Weasley. You are because you have to have the mud blood and the other one behind you in order to do anything.

Harry pulled Ron behind him "you and me Malfoy or are you scared like before ferret" Harry asked knowing if Ron hit him it would turn into more the a detention.

Draco sneered. I m not scared of you Potter. So let s fight here and now. Just you and me He stared at Harry daring him to fight.

Harry looked from Crabbe and Goyle then to Ron and Hermione "not here or do you want to spend more time with me in detention?" Harry stopped and then smirked "wait you do don't you. Every time something happens you start it and it's always close to teaches. You like us being in trouble together don't you ferret?" Harry said feeling his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart skip but on the outside he scuffed and shoved past Draco " you want to fight it out then it won't be here with our friends for backup or teachers to stop us" he said and whispered in his ear "room of requirement".

Draco scoffed shaking his head. Why would I want to spend more time with you? I don t like you Potter. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he kept a straight face as Harry whispered in his ear before nodding. Alright. What time and I ll be there? He whispered back glaring at Harry making sure nobody overheard this.

Harry nodded "I'll head up now follow me in five minutes. You should know how to follow correctly... You do it for Daddy all the time like a good house elf" Harry hissed at him and walked off heading for the 7th floor and the room of requirement that was hidden there.

Draco growled and flared at Harry. You shut up. You know nothing. He watched him leave glared before leaning against the wall to wait five minutes. Once he thought it had been long enough Draco began to head up to the 7th floor to the room of requirement.

Harry opened the door and went inside leaving it open for Draco and walked back and forth. He decided that it would be easier to fight the muggle way so they wouldn't have lasting damage that the teachers would notice so he held his wand out. Besides he thought he could be close to him physically touching.

Draco made it up there and walked inside the room before closing the door. How are we going to do this Potter? He sneered glaring at Harry as he waited for an answer.

"no wand's that way we don't risk being found out at detention. First to tap out loses and there are no safe zones. Fight to win but not to kill. Deal?" Harry asked putting his wand in a box in the middle of the room.

Draco took his wand out and walked over to the box as well, placing it inside it. Alright sounds fair to me. Deal. He stuck his hand out to Harry to seal the deal before they started the fight.

Harry shut the box and it floated up to high for them to reach and he took Draco's hand and then punched him in the nose starting the fight.

Draco stumbled back and groaned. Love the style Potter. He sneered and lunges towards Harry punching his cheek hard.

Harry growled and grabbed Draco throwing in across the room against the wall "you would it was a Slytherin thing to do wasn't it. But you came here alone so maybe you have a little Gryffindor in you" he said and punched at Draco again hitting him in the stomach.

Draco winced hitting the wall and stood up, taking a fighting stance. I do not have any Gryffindor in me. Do not say that ever Potter! He doubled over at the hit to his stomach and kicks at your knee.

Harry yelped at the kick and grabbed Draco throwing him down on the ground pinning him there "you do to or you wouldn't have come alone and kicking me like a girl really Draco" he struggled to get Draco's hands pinned not noticing that he said his name or that he was smiling.

Draco struggled and groaned throwing his head back trying to headbutt Harry. I fight however I think I should and I do the easy way too. He kept squirming around underneath him as he kept his hands moving.

"easy way. The easy way would be to ignore each other but you can't can you. You always do what ever you can to get to me. Why" Harry said and punched Draco again grabbing his wrists and pinning them down straddling his hips.

Because it gets on your nerves. Why else would I do it for? Draco yelped and bit his cheek as I stared up at Harry, still struggling to get away with a slight flush to his pale cheeks.

Harry looked at Draco seeing his cheeks flush and tilted his head "lier. If that was true why is your face red? For once in you cowardly life tell the truth Draco " Harry snapped and got up pacing the floor. He thought about how it had felt so good to be that close to Draco. He thought about that blush and how all he had wanted to do was kiss him. He wanted the truth more then he had ever wanted it before and then there it was a bottle appeared on the floor of veritaserum the most powerful truth potion in the world and he grabbed it quickly "how about we both start telling the truth Draco. New deal I know you have questions you want answered and so do I. You tell the truth and I will to" he said and looked at Draco.

Draco bit his lip as he sat up watching Harry pace as his mind swirled and his stomach was filled with butterflies. Alright fine but no questions related to my father and I won t ask anything about your personal life at home either. Deal?

"no family questions" Harry said nodding and took three drops of the potion.

Good. Draco took it from Harry and taking 5 drops without thinking about it. Who will go first Harry?

"what out of courage Draco? I'll ask first." He said and put the bottle down "let's see if this works. What's your worst fear?" He asked asking the room to lock them in till the potion wears off.

Draco looked down. My worst fear is being alone and being rejected by everyone. He sat on the floor glancing up at Harry.

Harry nodded not expecting that answer and took a seat infront of him "your turn."

Why do you hate me so much? Draco bit his lip more looking at Harry fiddling with his fingers, so many questions running through his head.

Harry bit his lip trying to hold it in but the potion made him talk "I don't... I don't hate you I dislike the way you treat my friends and the beliefs you you hold. I hate that you were raised to think muggles and muggle born people are beneath you. I hate that you can't see past blood purity and see what life would be like on my side of this war for you." Harry said and groaned at what he said "why do you always start things with me and my friends?" He asked quickly to move on from admitting the truth about how he felt.

So you don t hate me. That makes me feel um happy. Draco groaned at the words he said and bit his lip trying to hold it back before looking down so he didn t meet Harry s gaze. I start things with your friends and you because I-I like you. It makes me feel a good way to see you strong and intimidating. What s your sexuality?

Harry looked up at what Draco said and was shocked Draco likes him he felt it to and then he answered without hesitation "bi. Do you really believe is blood purity?" He asked needing the answers before did something he would regret.

Hmm. No I don t believe that. It s been drilled into my head by my father and it s how I have to act. If I don t then it ll get back to my father and he ll punish me. He s done it before so I m used to it but I still hate them. Do you believe that I can change? Draco flushed at his words before looking at Harry.

"yes I do." Harry said gulping and looked over Draco's face "if I could keep you safe would you switch sides? Not become a death eater?" He asked moving a little closer.

"If i was able to be kept safe then yes I'd switch sides. The whole becoming a death eater is my father's wishes. He want's me to follow in his steps. It's not what i want to do. I'm not that kind of person." Draco flushes more and looked at Harry seeing him scoot closer.

How do you feel about me Draco?" Harry asked. "how do you really feel about me? Just me not the famous Harry Potter but just me" he asked feeling his heart beat harder in his chest.

Draco chewed on his lip and looked at Harry blushing hard. I really like you and I have a crush on you. Which I hide by being mean and rude to you because I m insecure about my sexuality and feelings because I don t want to be rejected and be left alone. He gulped and looked down sighing hoping that this whole thing wouldn t be a cause for blackmail later on.

Harry felt his stomach knot up and his lips go dry licking them unconsciously his eyes never leaving Draco's blushing face. He just needed to know one more thing before he asked his last question "and what is your sexually Draco?"

I m gay but I have to hide it really well because my father would literally kill me if he knew. You can t let anyone else know, please! Draco looked at Harry, fear in his eyes as his tough guy attitude dropped and he looked so vulnerable in front of Harry.

Harry smiled "I'm not going to out you Draco and the hell with Lucius Malfoy he can't kill you now not without going through me. Last question. Will you switch sides right now and stay with me?" He asked taking Draco's hand in his for the first time having a gentle touch between them and he felt the warmth of his skin and the tingles running up his arm.

You re willing to risk everything for me? Yes I will, I ll switch sides right here and right now. After all that we ve said tonight I wouldn t be able to not switch sides anyways. Draco blushed ten times brighter as he felt the tingles from this simple action.

"I'll give it all up if you do" Harry said and moved closer invading Draco's space "switch sides for me Draco" he said close enough to practically feel the heat from his body.

Draco turned even redder if that was even possible and looked up into Harry s eyes. I ll give up everything if it means that I can finally stop hiding and be myself.

"deal." Harry said and felt like he was going to explode "you haven't asked anything Draco" he practically whispered in a heavy and deep voice.

Harry, would you think of ever dating me? Draco bit his lip harder and looks at how close Harry was to him. He gulped and froze fiddling with his hand more.

"I have and I do. I've thought about it since third year." Harry said and moves closer " can I kiss you now?" He whispered lips almost touching the Draco's.

The first time I seen you it gave me butterflies so hearing you say that makes me happy. Draco gulped and looked at Harry. Yes you can.

Harry leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Draco's feeling Sparks through his body and brought his hand up to the nape of Draco's neck his fingers lacing in the blonde hair there. Draco's lips felt nothing like he thought. They were warm, soft, and damp. They were absolutely perfect.

Draco melted into Harry as he kissed the other, his stomach filled with butterflies. His arms wrapping around Harry on instinct. His first thought was that Harry s lips felt dry but soft and they fit perfectly against his own. Draco continued to kiss Harry even when it started to hurt not having much air. He was addicted to a drug and there was no cure, the drug being Harry s lips or rather everything about Harry.

Harry pulled away just enough to breath when the lack of oxygen became to painful. He stayed close panting and smiled "I don't know how to do this... Do we tell everyone or wait till the end of the year? Should we tell our close friends? You probably want to get things from home before you can't go back. You can stay with me at grimmauld place" Harry started talking excited and happy

Draco nodded breathing heavily as he caught his breath from the kiss. We can tell your close friends but I m scared to tell my friends. I should go as soon as I can to get some of my stuff because if I wait any longer I ll chicken out of it. You d really let me stay with you? He smiled softly and laying his head on Harry s shoulder.

Harry held Draco a little tighter "we can tell whoever you want and you don't have to worrie I won't let you chicken out Malfoy if I have to drag you away from them kicking and screaming. I know what you said here is the truth even if you try to say it wasn't later. As for staying with me yes I will let you because I want you to stay with me." He said with a smile not even fighting the potion anymore.

Draco smiled softly and snuggled into his embrace. He nodded listening to what Harry was saying. Yeah you ll probably end up dragging me there and back while I m kicking and screaming. I m glad to be getting the chance to stay with you because I know that I m gonna he so happy with you. I m even more excited to be going to detention later with you. He started rambling as the spell made him a lot more open and started truth rambling.

Harry chuckled and got up helping Draco to his feet. "we should get going we have detention in..." He looked at his watch "ten minutes"  



	2. Chapter 2

Shit that s a lot sooner than I thought it was. Alright let s get going, you re hot you know that. Draco blushed and hid his face in his hand as he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

Harry smiled at Draco's words and kissed his head "stop it or the whole school will know about us before breakfast" he said and headed out of the room his potion wearing off as he did.

Draco blushed and nodded as he went quiet. Sorry. He walked out of the room, the potion filling but not wearing off like Harry s had because he d taken more than he had. He kept his eyes down as he headed to detention quickly so he wasn t late.

Harry slowed down making sure no one was around then slipped his hand into Draco's and smiled lacing their fingers together.

Draco smiled blushing softly as he held Harry s hand. He continued to walk with Harry praying that nobody came so they could keep holding hands and also so that maybe the potion would wear off too.

Harry heard footsteps and pulled Draco into a small alcove covering his mouth as Crabbe and Goyle walked past complaining about Draco taking to long in the room. This made Harry smile brightly looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Draco widened his eyes as he heard Crabbe and Goyle walk by talking about him. He looked up at Harry blushing more as his heart raced from the secrecy of all of this.

Harry listened to them stop and continue there chat but he wasn't paying attention to them instead he moved his hand around Draco and kissed him like he would in his daydreams.

Draco let out a low gasp and kissed Harry back smiling. He wrapped his arms around him as his mind went straight to his fantasies of this very moment.

Harry pulled back and whispered "shhhh quite or they'll find us" he then kissed along Draco's neck using his body to hold Draco against the wall.

Draco nodded and tilted his head to the side as he bit down hard on his lip as he held in the moan that wanted to escape his mouth. Inside Draco was feeling so many emotions not to mention he was getting really turned on by the dominance that Harry was showing.

Harry started leaving hickeys along Draco's neck running his free hand over his body. "He said if he wasn't back before his detention to go in" Goyle said "yeah but how?" Crabbe replayed and Harry kisses up to Draco's ear "back up's here Draco... What should we do!" He whispered nibbling his earlobe.

Draco covered his mouth as he let out a groan behind his hand and looked up at Harry. I-I don t know. I um I should go out and tell them I m fine. Does that sound okay with you? He breathes heavily as his heart raced and he kept his robe over his obvious boner.

Harry looked Draco over and caught sight of the hickeys "might want to cover your neck first dragon unless you want everyone to see my marks on you" he said backing down the alcove smirking "see you in detention" he said before taking off running.

Draco pulled the collar up covering the marks before walking out to see Crabbe and Goyle. Hey boys. I m here sorry had to make sure that Potter knew I meant business. He was dying inside as he made it seem like he hated Harry still.

Harry walked to his detention ignoring Ron and Hermione who had been waiting outside the room to see if he was ok but he was to busy in his head thinking about Draco against that wall.

Draco waved bye to Crabbe and Goyle then headed to detention. On the walk there his mind was focused Harry and the feeling that he made him feel. Once at the door he walked inside and took a seat in a chair.

Harry watched him from his seat as Snape told them they would be bottling potion ingredients but again he wasn't really paying attention to anything but Draco. He couldn't believe Draco was going to change sides and live with him. He was going to give up everything for him.

Draco nodded at what Snape said and started on bottling the ingredients. Though his mind was on Harry and how it felt to kiss him and about how safe he felt in his arms. Draco felt safe and was willing to give his whole life up just to keep that feeling.

Harry waited till Snape left the room to move he got up and went to Draco turning him around in his chair and kissed him. His hand cupped his cheek and his other rested on the table Draco's back was now pressed into and this time he wasn't going to be quite. Harry had never felt the constant need to kiss someone before. However here he was not even trying to hold back what he wanted. 'Guess this is what the other Gryffindor guys meant about their hormones taking over.' Harry thought as his lips moved over Draco's and his tongue slipped over his.

Draco froze blushing harder as he kissed back letting out a moan. He kept kissing Harry back as he wrapped his arms around Harry melting against the other.

Harry groaned and moved Draco into the table jars falling onto the floor and shattering but Harry didn't care. He pulled lightly on Draco's hair as he kissed him deeper. Now that he had kissed Draco he couldn't stop. He knew deep down he should take things slow. It was the right way to do this but all he wanted to do was have Draco in his arms, kissing him, touching him.

Draco gasped and moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around him. His body was melting into Harry s as he opened his arms and tugged at Harry s hair opening his mouth for the other male.

Harry groaned holding Draco tightly to him rocking their hips together.

Draco moaned and leaned his head back biting his lip. F-feels so good.

Harry looked at him and moaned "do you know how many times I've thought about you across this table Draco? " He whispered.

Draco shook his head, his brain all muddled as he just looked at Harry blushing. N-no I don t know. I ve had lots of dreams about this though.

"here the store room closet over there Snape's desk" Harry said running his fingers over Draco's body "and that's just this room".

Draco blushed and bit his lip listening, growing harder as the dreams flooded his mind and he gulped. I dreamt of you tying my wrists with my tie and taking across Snape s desk and also sneaking you into an empty classroom to do the same.

Harry licked his lips "sneaking you into my dorm room and on the quidditch pitch".

Draco blushed chewing on his lip. You really thought of it on the quidditch pitch? What if we got caught there? I dreamt of doing it in almost all of the room.

Harry pulled back "I've thought about alot of places we could get caught. Like the astronomy tower the third floor corridor and the great Hall but also places less likely. The boathouse The forbidden Forest the shrieking shack and even on the Hogwarts Express in our own closed off compartment" he said then grabbed his want and filled the Jars up fixing the ones that had broken. " Oh look all done with detention." He then took Draco's hand and pulled him from the room quickly.

Draco blushed thinking about on the train surrounded by the other students in the other carts. He bit his lip making sure that his robe covered his boner and looked up tilting his head. Woah time went by really fast. Now where are going?

"No it didn't we just got wrapped in each other is all" Harry said leading then up to Gryffindor tower before pulling out his invisibility cloak throwing it over Draco "stay close to me" he whispered then took him to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered the password to her.

Draco smiled seeing where they were going. He bit his lip before holding onto Harry s shirt tight as the invisibility cloak covered him. His mind raced as he blushed hard.

Harry walked through the portrait hole making sure Draco could get through before it closed and started for the steps up to the boys dorm when Hermione stopped him "Harry! How was it? Not to bad i hope." She asked blocking the path to the dorm.

Draco heard Hermione s voice and clung to Harry scared that he d be found out here quickly. He kept his breathing quiet and steady as he waited behind the other.

"it was fine Hermione" Harry said trying to get passed her but she moved in his way again "where were you before detention? Ron and I looked everywhere we even checked the map. You weren't on it" sh said wanting answers. "can you move Hermione I want to go up to bed" Harry snapped ignoring her questions impatient. "Harry I just want to make sure you're ok. " She said not moving "Hermione the quicker you get out of my way the more ok I'll be so move" Harry growled grabbing Draco behind him and pushing past Hermione going up the stairs "HARRY!" She yelled after him.

Draco covered his mouth holding back the giggles that wanted to escape his mouth. He smiled at the thought of actually being able to see Harry s dorm now which made him happy.

Harry walked into the boys dorm and slammed the door on Hermione before checking if the room was empty. It wasn't so he walked to his bed and crawled in pulling Draco with him and shut the curtains casting a silencing spell on them.

Draco smiled and snuggled into Harry s side looking at him unsure if it was safe now to talk. He chewed on his lip, trying to ignore the butterflies from being in Harry s bed.

Harry pulled the clock off and smiled "alone and not that much of a chance at being caught*

Draco smiled softly and leaned in kissing Harry s cheek before hiding his face. That sounds great. This is like out of one of my dreams because I m in your bed.

Harry chuckled "mine to" he said and laid back "how about we try to take things slow. I know it's hard we both have wanted this for so long but I don't want to mess this up". 


End file.
